


Genesis

by Bioluminescent



Series: Eden [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Bucky-centric, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: It takes a bit of work and overcoming fears to get better, but they will eventually get there. They just need a little help.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this series has so far been rather Clint-centric, but I have been meaning to expand this universe to include other people and their stories. 
> 
> This does contain spoilers for Captain America: the Winter Soldier so read ahead at your own risk.

The ringing in their ears won't stop.

Ever since they had seen the face of the man on the bridge, his daemon standing strong next to him, the ringing has followed them.

The mission objective gave a sickening lurch as they stared at them, the words falling out of his mouth thoughtlessly.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

As they were hustled away from the scene, the world was tilting beneath their feet.

Back at the bank, there was no coherent thought like normal. No smooth slide as they received and accomplished their mission objective.

Instead, there was a jumble of half formed thoughts; the warmth of a rough tongue on fur, a soft kiss to the temple, cheering in a crowd, two arms pressed together. All of that played under the looped sounds of the two standing on the bridge.

A disbelieving, “Bucky?” accompanied by a soft whimper.

The ringing in their ears won't stop.

The people around them back up with their daemons, fear in their eyes and fluttering feathers. But they remain where they are, as he sits in the chair and she stands growling at his feet.

A stinging blow to the face solidifies the ground beneath their feet slightly, but the rage remains.

All they get is a non-answer to their question and a speech about the good they've done for the world. All they get is a bolt of fear as they are ordered to forget.

A new mission objective takes over and they don't know why the ringing in their ears won't stop.

The man and his daemon, all dressed in American symbols, say things to them that make their brains quake and shiver.

The mission objective clamors louder.

So as he raises his fist to beat the man again in the face, and she snarls against the warm fur of a throat, they pause.

The two beings that comprise their mission objective murmur at the same time, “We’re with you til the end of the line.”

By the time they realize the creaking and groaning of the world around them isn't from their heads, it's too late.

They watch as the two they had been fighting fall motionless into the river below.

They watch as their old friends cough up water on the river bank.

The ringing in their ears pauses when he looks at a sign in a museum and sees what used to be their faces. She sees through his eyes from the apartment he holed her up in.

A lioness is far too distinct, even in a city as large as this. Especially since the people they used to be appear to be well remembered.

The ringing in their ears starts again, but will stop when they remember things.

They watch the world get rebuilt around them again as they relearn each other.

She rumbles deep in her throat as he rubs her belly, her legs splayed and wiggling. He watches as she nips his flesh and blood hand gently, but is rough in playing with his metal one. They curl around each other when their minds quake at the thought of going outside and getting more food, but they also find comfort in each other that they know they haven't felt in years.

They struggle together over redefining their labels and names. They rediscover together parts of themselves they were sure had been lost.

And when they find the files that the redhead had leaked everywhere, they rage together.

They burn down buildings and choke answers out of people and daemons alike. Their handlers and masters fall beneath the swirling rage of a man and his daemon lost and rediscovered. 

But the world slows beneath their feet and they find their balance as the rage burns into nothingness. They learn to become a new version of themselves. 

Yet as they become themselves, they still fear a portion of their past. They had been known as many names to many people back then, but one had the greatest impact on them both.

Buck.

Mira.

And the ones who used them are the ones they fear the most.

Steve.

Sappheire.

Because while their old friends know them as they were, they fear that reintroduction will lead to the expectation that that is who should have remained all these years. They know that they have changed. They are no longer their original version.

They have been remade too many times to stay that young man and his daemon.

So they flee, as their past hunts them with a ferocity that would have let them survive in the labs of Hydra. And they watch as those two are convinced to rest by a new friend and his hawk.

They watch as they return to New York, and they watch as a new strange team is formed with the addition of this man.

They watch as reconstruction of New York continues from some past battle, and they watch this new friend of their past.

A shiver of recognition goes through them when they see his face and they retreat, confused and uncomfortable with the white fuzz covering their memory of him.

A fuzz that clears as they watch this mechanically winged man soar around the sky, fighting off another attacker and working with the group Steve and Sappheire have surrounded themselves with.

On the news later that night, they consider who to approach, if any. Because they know they should contact someone other than each other. They know they may need help recovering from their extensive past but they don't know who to trust fully.

Not Steve and Sappheire, because they would expect their original selves.

The redhead and her daemon make their brains shudder unhappily with past memories that rest dark and heavy in the back of their mind.

The archer and his snake could be good friends in the future, but currently they see darkness behind their eyes that lets them know they have suffered in a similar way to themselves.

The god is too boisterous and speaks strangely, which doesn't help with the weight of their memories and the occasional ringing in their ears.

The one that turns into the Hulk seems nice and may be a possible choice if not for the amount of time he spends hiding in the team's ugly tower.

The one who flies around in a suit and talks too quickly with his bird chortling on his shoulder sets off alarms in their head that hurt. Bad memories stick to that one and make them fear the day they can finally remember why.

The team has their official liaison between them and the fractured agency. But he is a part of the agency that hunted them and they know they cannot trust him and his daemon yet, despite the way the archer's eyes relax when he is around.

But the one with the wings that they ripped off is a steady anchor in the midst of all them. He doesn't make their heads quiver or their stomachs drop. He deals with everything the team throws at him quietly and with a small smile.

So when he has settled into his part time job at a new VW in New York, they cautiously approach when only staff remain.

He looks up as they walk through the door, an easy smile on his face as his daemon chirps welcomingly. They shuffle to a pause a few feet from his desk, where he hasn't gotten up, uncertain of their welcome.

Instead, he smiles again, softer this time, with a quiet, “Hey man.”

They look at the two sitting behind the desk and something cracks loose in their chest. He gives a small smile back.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification:
> 
> Bucky- Shamira, White Lion  
> Sam- Riley, Red-tailed Hawk  
> Steve- Sappheire, Rhodesian Ridgeback


End file.
